rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikudo Hei
'''Character First Name''' Hei 'Hiei' '''Character Last Name''' Rikudo '''IMVU Username''' Heki '''Nickname (optional)''' Vengeance. The Voice of Eternal Nights, Genesis, Enveloping All Nonbelievers, Creator Eternal. V.E.N.G.E.A.N.C.E '''Themesongs''' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOGzY2ImmjQ Character theme] '''Age''' 17 '''Date of Birth''' ''13/01'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohagakurian'' '''Height''' ''6ft'' '''Weight''' ''64kg'' '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Unblemished skin '''Affiliation''' Konoha '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' ''He is stonecold, merciless, a self-named weapon born to wage war upon the infidels and unworthy. A crossway between insanity and emotionless would be the correct terminology to describe his mental state of mind. Known for having very little social contacts, partially due to his ROOT training. He is a one of a kind vessel containing such killing intent that it often scares the people around him. '' '''Behaviour''' He acts however he wishes without any form of restrain, being unprone to fear and nerves. Nevertheless he is intelligent enough to consider said fearlessness in fights, taking that into account when strategising reacting etc. '''Nindo (optional)''' ''Perhaps if you were born in another dimension you would be worthy of the space and matter you have taken from this universe.'' ''We could stop right here and plan your funeral.'' ''I'm not here to reform this world, even though I have the vision which would allow me if I wanted to. No. After seeing what this world is truely like, I could never bring myself to the effort. '' '''Summoning''' None '''Bloodline/Clan''' ''' ''' The Rikudo Clan. KG - Rinnegan: Deva Path '''Ninja Class ''' ''Special Jounin'' '''Element One''' ''Wind'' '''Element Two''' ''None'' '''Advanced Nature''' ''Gravity Manipulation'' '''Weapon of choice''' Tonfa '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Red '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 2 (Tonfa)''' '''Total: 20''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Killing_Intent Killing Intent] http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique D http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flight_Technique B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_Tearing_Palm B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Prevention_Technique A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shinra_Tensei A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bansh%C5%8D_Ten%27in A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_Tearing_Gale_Palm A http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Armor_of_the_Skies S http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sensing B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Flow (Wind flow. Rather than two opposing currents Hei surrounds his tonfo with a current that flows in one direction so that it has a repelling/concussive effect.) C '''Allies''' Konoha, '''Enemies''' All that opose the Leaf Most of the Leaf Part of himself '''Background Information''' Born in poverty, raised in cruelty, awoken in ferocity, dreams filled with enmity. Shaped by horror, awoken in terror, a child that wandered out at night. Eyes that saw her, eyes that lost her, a child that wandered out at night. His sister, dead, his sister, dead.... a father that loved her His fault, so bad, his fault, so mad.... a mother that loved her No parent that loved him.... mere parents that blamed him Grown from poverty, raised by none, breathing ferocity, nightmares filled with enmity. Reshaping horror, walking with terror, a man that has forsaken Light Eyes no longer searching, nothing to search for Only something to fight for, a fallen leaf Something to die for, the ROOT of life A root that withered, for the tree to survive As she once did for me. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays